1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to training systems and, in particular, to monitored training systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The purpose of training systems used for military, sports, and employee training is achieving in a trainee a mode of desired behavior through specialized instructions and practice. To be efficient, such systems should provide realistic environment for training exercises and be adaptive to training objectives and a degree of trainee's performance, which requires real-time feedback on trainee's actions and flexibility in injecting different but repeatable stimuli.
Present training systems do not possess these characteristics and typically offer schematic versions of real-world environment and simplified models of training objects, such as pre-painted 2D landscapes, pop-up cardboard targets, and the like. However, increasing complexity of training scenarios, for example, in military training, requires immersing the trainee in realistic and adaptive training environment. Furthermore, trainee monitoring and feedback is generally limited to trainer observation followed by trainer critique. Such monitoring and feedback techniques are very subjective, not repeatable and fraught with error.
Therefore, there is a need in the art in an improved trainee monitoring and performance evaluation system.